Had She Said It
by happy5214
Summary: What would have happened if Isabella had told Phineas she was in love with him while they were stranded? Well, here's my take. Phinbella, Canderemy. You'll see why I included Jeremy when you read it.


Oka, oka. So, this is my first story. Well, my first posted story. You see, my _first_ story was a beach scene with Aang and Katara from _Avatar: The Last Airbender._ Ironic, huh, that I'm putting that here.

Enough about that. My younger brother and I co-wrote this back in November, in the middle of the night. It deals with what would have happened "had she said it." (Hence the title.) "It" being, obviously, the quote now quite infamous to us Phinbella supporters. One modification to the actual setting is that... well you may notice that Jeremy is here. Yeah, my co-writer flubbed on that one. However, he is an integral part of the plot, and I'm not rewriting this.

* * *

"Well that's not the Phineas Flynn I fell in love with..." Those words had resonated in his head like one of his own inventions had inexplicably turned on him. That his best friend was in love with him was one thing, but that he had just found out now was even more shocking.

By this time Candace and Ferb had arrived on the scene. They couldn't decide what was more shocking: Phineas's reaction to this, or the fact that Isabella had chosen this time to tell him in the first place.

Ferb said, "Wow, that was shocking."

Candace then announced, "I think Isabella just earned her Guts Patch."

Jeremy then said, "Somehow I'm not so surprised."

Candace replied, "The fact that she told Phineas in the first place? He's the only one who didn't see that coming. That she told him here, on a deserted island! Now that's the shocking part."

With Phineas staring at her with awe, Isabella, past her own initial state of shock, continued to berate him: "Did you know how you made me feel in Paris. You made my heart break into millions of pieces."

Phineas then began to stammer from his utter confusion. At this point furiously blushing, he managed to say, "So you're in love with me?"

Everyone else then told him, "Yes. You finally figured this out now?"

Phineas then asked his friends, "How come none of you told me?"

Jeremy then told him, "We wanted you to figure this out for yourself."

Then Baljeet entered and said, "Either that or Isabella to 'fess up to it!"

Buford asked, "Speaking of that, where is she?"

Candace then answered, "Over there, crying her heart out."

Ferb, who by this time had listened enough, told Phineas, "Look! You have her wrapped around your finger, when she should have her arms wrapped around the rest of you! You both deserve this! Honestly, if we're going to die trying to get off of this island, we all deserve this! Now go get her!"

* * *

Phineas, still blushing, walked over to Isabella. Now sobbing into the ground, she could no longer speak, which left Phineas to do the rest of the talking. Feeling there is nothing better to do, he sits down next to her and wraps his arms around her.

Phineas then pleaded, "Isabella? Isabella, talk to me. I... I feel like the worst person in the world. We're trapped here for the rest of our lives, and now you're sobbing right in front of me. Everyone else? All they need is to get off of this island. But all you wanted.. was me. And I couldn't even give you that. I... I..." He couldn't even finish the sentence as he started to cry himself.

Meanwhile, panic was quickly arising with the others. "Forget about the longest day of summer ever! This is about _our lives_ now!" Jeremy said.

"Where's the panic room? There's no panic room here!" Candace then jumped into Jeremy's arms. Her voice barely a small whimper, "I'm scared."

Jeremy then took Isabella's initiative, trying to calm Candace down, saying, "I'm there for you, and like Isabella and Phineas, I'll always be there for you. I... I love you."

With nothing left to say between them, Jeremy gently and lovingly wrapped his hands around Candace's head and kissed her like there has no tomorrow, since there actually might not be a tomorrow for them.

Watching the sight made Baljeet yell, "Why is it that we do not have any girlfriends of our own?"

Buford replied, "Well... You're a nerd, I honestly don't want one, and Ferb... Where is he anyway?"

By this time, Ferb had made his way to the second of the three groups that had formed on the island, this one having Candace and Jeremy and the others with Buford and Baljeet, and Phineas and Isabella.

Breaking into their now-minute-long kiss, Ferb sternly said, "Candace, our brother feels like the worst person in the world and all you can think about is kissing Jeremy! Now, imagine yourself in Isabella's situation. The boy of her dreams has somehow made her feel like she's the worst person in the world, and we have to fix this!" Apparently, this was enough to convince Candace, as she proceeded to go with Ferb to talk to Phineas and Isabella.

* * *

By the time the crazy Candace and "man of action" Ferb had gotten there to help the idealist Phineas and undoubtedly adorable Isabella in their situation, things had not changed. At all.

But then, suddenly, Phineas made an untimely slip into "Big Idea" mode, proclaiming, "Wait! Where's my calculator? I could formulate all of this."

Candace quipped, "That was an awfully Baljeet-like quote."

Isabella, surprisingly, for a girl in her state but not for her in general, acted as the voice of reason, emotionally saying probably one of the most important things of her life, "Phineas! You just don't get it! You and Ferb may be the greatest inventors the world has ever seen, but Ferb gets romance, and no offense, but you are absolutely clueless! Love is not something that can be calculated! You have to experience it to get it. Take me for example. It is impossible for a night to go by without me dreaming about you. And before I can even fall asleep, I need at least one vision of what it would be like to be with you. If I had everything in the world except you, I honestly would feel like I had nothing. If you were to die, I would no longer have a reason to live. You're all that I need, and really all that I even want. In an ideal world, I would spend every moment with you. I think there's only one way I can show you this."

She had dreamed about this day since she had met him, but never in her wildest dreams did it ever happen anything like this. With that said, with a unique combination of courage, concern, and an amount of passion nobody thought she could ever possess, she grabbed him in her arms and kissed him.

* * *

To her, they were no longer stranded. Instead, they were floating on a cloud, reaching the infinite heights of the sky. Phineas had no idea what to do at this point. He was in the biggest inner conflict in his entire life, between rational thought, which was questioning this whole concept, and his now-nascent hormones, which somehow were making him actually want this. Just as he was forming a conclusion in his mind, she pulled him so close to her that there was no longer any discernible space between their bodies, and that somehow triggered an epiphany in him, thinking:

_"__She's given me every reason to be completely smitten with her, and she's so absolutely adorable, and my best friend, who would never even once think about leaving me, well except maybe in her depiction of a nightmare. And the way she's kissing me right now, with more passion than an engagement kiss, and who knows, this might be our engagement kiss. And somehow, I'm actually enjoying this. It's like a moment of pure bliss in a time of complete despair. Feeling this, and knowing what I know now, I've... always wanted this. I love her.__"_

With that said, Phineas was helpless to his newfound love and desire for Isabella, and he did the only thing he felt he could do. He wrapped his arms around her and further deepened the somewhat overly passionate first kiss. All this, oddly enough, had taken place in the span of about fifteen seconds.

By the time they broke the kiss, which only happened once they were about to black out, over two minutes had passed since it had started. Once they had regained their breath, Phineas embraced Isabella, gently whispering in her ear, "Isabella, I love you."

Those simple words seemingly put her over the edge, as she clutched him and seemed to never want to let go.

In Candace's opinion, "That... was... crazy. I mean, they masterfully combined the passion of two madly-in-love hormonal teenagers and the urgency of two people who might never see each other again. And they had nothing to draw on to guide them but pure instinct."

* * *

Apparently, Isabella's undying love was all Phineas needed, as he suddenly remembered that they had packed an emergency kit. He frantically rallied everyone together as he pulled out an emergency radio and sent out a distress call, and a nearby ship picked up. Jeremy fired the flare, which directed the sailors to the island. Once they reached the island, the group started celebrating. Phineas led them onto the boat, and Isabella used this opportunity to kiss him again. This one only lasted a second or two, but was just as sweet. The captain asked them, "Hey, aren't you guys a little young to be explorers?"

The overwhelming response: "Yes! Yes we are."

* * *

So, what do you think. I know, I ended up using a _deus ex machina_, but it was worth it, as I didn't want to leave an unnecessary cliffhanger. Plus, it allowed me to put in a well-known running gag.

-happy5214


End file.
